The Friendly Ghost
by The Fallen War Hero
Summary: After sacrificing his chance to live a second life to save Dr. Harvey, Casper has been living in despair and doesn't seem to understand why is he still trapped in this world. He decided to leave Friendship, Maine for a while and ends up in the west country side where he encounters beings of magic and witchcraft, while also dealing with nightmares of his past.


I was rushing my way to go outside, being so excited about riding my new sled that my father gave me. It was very odd because my father stated that I was unable to ride on it, but that didn't matter to me, all that matter was that I had it, and was going to ride it no matter what.

I opened the front, until my father shouted out, "Hey," I turned out over to my father, impatient about what he had to say. He gave a smirk. "You forgot your coat, son."

I laugh realizing I was only wearing my sweater and vest, so I rushed to get my coat and put it on as I ran out the door with my sled. There was a huge chunk of snow outside, and I was going to go for the ride of my life.

"Don't stay too long!" I hear my father yelled out to me.

"Okay, Dad!" I replied in distance.

I spend most of my time sledding having the time of my life. It was one of the best experience, I ever had. I even noticed a couple of kids my age who were all playing in the snow, building snowmen, throwing snow balls at one another, even sledding like myself. It was sure a great experience.

As time went by, I continued riding on my sled. Boy how I wish I could cherish this forever. As I continued with the sled, I heard a voice. "Casper, it's getting late, it's time to go back where it's warm." It was my father.

I could've listened, but I kept on riding. I just couldn't resist. Before I knew it, the sky is was getting darker. I felt a breeze coming. It was quite strong, so I decided to do what my father told me to do.

I grabbed my sled and slowly walked my way back to my house, as the breezed got stronger. I continued to return as much as I can, but it was no use, I couldn't fight it, so I stayed there.

 **Elsewhere**

Minutes later, J.T. McFadden was holding on to a lamp, in search for his son. "Casper!" he yelled worrying that something might of happen to his son. He continued searching with a look of panic, thinking that Casper might be lost. "Casper!" he cried out.

He continued on with his desperate search until he witnessed a sled. "Oh no." realizing that it was his son, but still can be able to find him.

He immediately noticed a hand sticking out of the snow, causing him to drop the lamp as it breaks. "No." he began in tears.

 **Casper** **'s POV**

I immediately woke up, and found myself in my room, at Whipstaff, realizing it was all a nightmare. I began to feel my chess fade through my hands. I gazed at both my ghostly hands and sign.

Ever since I regain my memory, the nightmares of my passed would sometimes come to haunt me, making me take back what I did to myself. If I hadn't ask my Dad for that stupid sled, I probably would've died a natural death, and probably wouldn't have to be stuck as a haunting spirit scaring off other people.

I looked over at my side, to see that no one was sleeping right beside me. Instead, I found myself looking at a picture of a woman in uniform caring for animals. I signed and look the other way, and went back to sleep.

The next morning, I was in the kitchen serving my good for nothing uncles their breakfast, as they sat in their seats, like spoiled children.

"Hurry it up, Bulb Head!" As I could hear Stretch's obnoxious voice while I was in the cabinet where their food was being placed as usual. I fade out with three plates of food in hand and place each one in the table in front of them.

They eat in their usual disgusting ways as food continues to fade through them landing on the floor. I completely shook my head, having to sit through this every time.

"I feel like Oprah on hiatus," Fatso shouted out.

"You look like Oprah on hiatus," Stretch responded.

It's the same every time, and it's just something I'm gonna have to get used to. As they continued eating, I began cleaning up after them, as I normally do, with a duster and dust pan. As I continued cleaning, Stretch's head popped upside down right in front of me.

"Again with that," Stretch yelled out. "How many times I have to tell you Shortsheet. This floor is always dirty enough to eat off."

"What choice do I have? I have to make the place a little spot less." I tried to explain to him. I fade through him and kept on cleaning.

"I mean it's not like you have a girl here to impressed." He insulted as the others tend to laugh, which made me stop in my tracks. I placed the broom, and dust pan down, and floated away as they continued laughing.

"I don't know anymore. I feel trap. It's like no matter what happens, as time passes by it's always going to be the same, and I am forever stuck in this ghost body." I said while I sat down on a chair in the library next to an elderly and still functional Dr. James Harvey. "It's like the world is punishing me for what I did in the night that I... well you know." Dr. Harvey nodded, being full well what I meant to say when I am too ashamed to say it. "I just wish I could live a normal life like you or Kat, not be in this condition anymore."

"You know, I kind of blame myself." Dr. Harvey said as I turned to him a bit stunned.

"If you think that the reason for me not to live a normal life is because of what my uncles did..."

"Your uncles didn't do anything." Dr. Harvey stopped me. "I was drunk, so I didn't know where I was going, so I fell down in the man hole."

"Well, they did kind of drag you into it," I commented.

"I guess they thought they were trying to help."

I turned away. "Well, I had to do what I had to do, as I much as I wanted to be human again, I can't stand seeing Kat without losing a loved one, in the same way, my father lost me."

"And for that, I admire your selflessness for thinking of my daughter first." Dr. Harvey complimented what I did for Kat.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Perhaps, there is still some unfinished business that you have, but you just don't fully know what it is yet." Dr. Harvey suggested.

"Like what being a slave to my uncles for eternity?" I asked in a crude sarcastic manner.

"No, but perhaps there is a part of you that still wants to continue moving; however, your grief and negative emotions are clouding your mind." Dr. Harvey assumed.

I shook my head. "I don't know." I stood up from my seat. "I want to believe it, but what is it that wants me to continue on here, I mean I lost my chance to have another life, my father is in the other world and the girl I happen to fall in love with has moved on. What else is there?" I signed. "I'm sorry, that I went off like that."

"That's okay." Dr. Harvey not being taken by my sour tone. "In time, you'll find what you are looking for."

I signed, slowly nodded in response.

Later on, I went outside, and stared at my own grave, with the name Casper McFadden on top, and 1914 – 1926 on the bottom. I moved on to the one right next to it. It said James Thomas McFadden on top, and 1876 – 1927 on the bottom.

"I sometimes wonder if I was a disappointment to you. I can't help but feel this was all my fault." I began blaming myself again. "If I hadn't kept of begging you to give me that sled, I would've had a normal life, and died a regular death, and you wouldn't have to go into that Asylum." I gazed down and signed. "Well at least, I know that you are in better hands now." I gazed up with a big smile. "May God rest your soul, father."

I floated out of the cemetery and took a float around town while staying invisible. I looked around town, and see two children across the street playing catch with a Football. I help but smile seeing how children should live. If only I could join them. I also gazed at a young couple holding hands. It was something that I hope Kat and I could've been, but who am I kidding.

As I continued hovering, I heard someone yelled out "Help!" I looked over as if was coming from the two kids I just saw. I flew towards where I heard it. The kids were gazing up at the tree, as there Football got stuck. "Someone, please help us get our ball!" one of the kids yelled out.

I spend a few seconds thinking what could I do. I paused for a really long time pondering what I should do. After a few more seconds of pondering, I decided not to even bother, so I continued my path to where I left off. I figured that it would be best if I didn't get involved.

As I float the yelling was getting stronger for me every time, but I tried not to let it get in my head. "Please, somebody help us get our ball back." I immediately stopped as I looked over my shoulder.

Seconds later, the mother stepped out, after hearing their scream. "What's wrong hun?" she asked concerned.

"Our ball is on that tree." The child cried. "Can you please help us get it out?"

"Let me get the ladder..." she stopped as she and the kids noticed the ball floating down towards them. They were all stunned with wide eyes as if they were about crap in their pants in what they just saw.

I appeared before them with the ball in my hand, handing it back to them. "Here you go," I said in a very calm, gentle voice.

"A ghost!" The woman immediately screamed, as she grabbed hold of the kids, and ran back inside of the house, without even wanting to take the football. I angrily bang the football to the ground, as it bounces off, and fell back down.

Later on that night, I lay down on my bed, overly depressed after the reaction I was given by the woman, and her two children. I sometimes wonder if I ever should've gotten it in the first place.

I turned over, and saw the same picture of the woman, holding on to a kitten. I got up from my bed, and went out to the balcony, watching the night sky. I began thinking about what Dr. Harvey told me about earlier. I looked out at the sky pondering on what I should do.

I faded back inside, and I looked down to noticed the Newspaper of my father. I grabbed on to it, and read where it said. _Prominent Inventer J.T. McFadden Declared Legally Insane._

"If only they know that the machine actually works."

I looked into it some more and began to notice something interesting. It was something I never thought it could possibly happen. It stated: _While in custody, the Inventor stated that the glass capsule to make the machine work was created by witches._

I gazed up in bewilderment. Could it possibly be? I looked into it some more, and I just couldn't believe it. It also stated: _He claimed to have found in the East Country Side. When the Law Enforcement investigated, it appeared to be nothing more than a random town with normal civilians, which ultimately leads to the conclusion that he is declared insane.  
_

I know for a fact that my father, would never have said such things unless it is an actual fact.

I kept on thinking real hard about what I want to do, after a brief moment, I made my decision.

Moments later, I knocked on the door at Dr. Harvey's room "Come in." I heard Dr. Harvey's voice being a little surprised here that he is still awake. I peeked my head inside, and find Dr. Harvey sitting on his bed with his legs fold, writing in his note book.

"Hi, can we talk?" I asked polity.

"Sure, come in." He said in a very friendly tone. I fade inside. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

I took a deep breath. "I was thinking about what you said earlier."

"Okay." He was intrigued attention to what I have to say.

"And so I plan on leaving."

Dr. Harvey was a little stunned by that statement. "Do you mean crossing-over?" he at first assumed.

I shook my head. "No." I signed. "I think I found out what my unfinished business is."

"Really?" Dr. Harvey seemed amused.

I nodded. "But I won't find it here."

"Where?" he asked.

"It is someplace far. I don't know how far, but I know I will find it." I flew towards the window.

"So, are you just going to leave your uncles behind?"

I smirked without turning away. "They'll be fine trust me." I gave a sight turn. "And if Kat ever comes and stops by, tell her not to worry I may be back, but if not tell her to look up."

"I will. Stay safe."

I turned to face front as I gave another smirk. "Why I'm dead, am I?" I turned to Dr. Harvey. "You should stay safe. See you around, Dr. Harvey."

Dr. Harvey smirked. "Call me, James."

I smiled. "Okay, James."

I turned away once more, and fade through his window.


End file.
